BNHA Oneshots
by NeitoMonoma
Summary: Title says it all. I'M TAKING REQUESTS. If you want me to do a ship, it has to be gay/lesbian.
1. Bakudeku

**A/N: HEY! WELCOME TO MY ONESHOT BOOK! I'm taking requests! And before you do, just know that I suck at writing lemon (but I'll still do it.) and these oneshots are for gay/lesbian ships only because…. I just think there should be another one of these. Just no straight ships or pedophilia. Any thing else is fine though. It ****doesn't**** even have to be a ship. Just a prompt is fine.**

* * *

_**Third person (anything in italics is a dream in this oneshot)**_

Katsuki hates dreaming. But Katsuki doesn't have dreams. More like nightmares. Which leads up to tonight. Usually his dreams will just sort of replay bad or embarrassing moments. He can't control himself during them. But tonight's just a little bit different.

_**Dreaming**_

"_If you want a quirk so badly, then you should just take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get one in you next life!" Katsuki regretted the words the instant they left his mouth, but like hell he'd ever let Izuku know that. Katsuki turned around laughing loudly as he and those losers who followed him around walked out the door, slamming the door behind them._

"_Don't you think you were a little harsh Bakugo? I mean…. What if he actually did it?" _

"_Shut up you fucking extras!" he growled. But what if he did…. His body seemed to move without him, continuing to walk away from his former friend whom he had just told to kill himself. To the boy that he had a crush on since they were kids. 'Not any more.' he told himself. He let go of those feelings a long time ago…. Or at least he tried to. _

'_Maybe I should go check on him…..' he thought but his body just kept walking. He wanted to stop. To run back to that classroom. Not to apologize. No. Katsuki couldn't do that. His pride wouldn't let him. _

_But maybe he could just tell him he didn't mean it. He tried to stop walking but his legs refused. _

"_Screw this!" he growled, and with all his willpower, he forced himself to stop and turn around. He began jogging back to the classroom._

"_Bakugo! Don't you think he's had enough? Jus't c'mon."_

"_Shut the fuck up." of course they thought he was going to bully him more. "Just go! I'll catch up."_

"_Seriously dude. Just…. Let's go." _

"_No! What the fuck don't you understand? Just fucking go!" he yelled as he turned the corner._

_His jog turned into a sprint as he ran back to the classroom. He opened the door._

"_Deku, I-" Izuku wasn't there. He looked down the hallway, barely catching a glipse of fluffy green hair turn the corner._

…_.He's heading to the stairwell….. Shit! _

_He took off at full speed to the hallway. "Deku! Where the hell are you going?!" _

_Just as katsuki turned the corner, the door to the stairwell slammed shut. He pushed the doors open and began climbing the stairs, taking them two at a time._

"_Deku!" when he reached the top, he burst out the door and onto the roof. _

_Izuku stood on the ledge, facing him._

"_Thanks for the advice Kacchan." he gave me a small sad smile then mouthed the words I've been wanting to hear for so long._

'_I love you' he smiled again._

_Izuku closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before he leaned back and let gravity take controll._

"_Deku! No!" Katsuki screamed, but it was too late. He ran to the edge of the building, looking to see Izuku's mangled body lying on the pavement, some lady screaming for help._

_Blood pooled around Izuku's body. A million thoughts were racing around Katsuki's brain but one stood out from the rest. 'This is my fault'_

* * *

Katsuki jolted awake from the nightmare.

He sat up and began rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Fuck…." he muttered.

He felt warm arms wrap around his shoulders. "Hey Kacchan. Is everything okay?" Katsuki looked at his husband and nodded.

"Another nightmare?" Katsuki nodded again before embracing Izuku in a tight hug.

"You know I love you, right?" Katsuki asked, looking into the soft green eyes of the man he loved.

"Yeah." Izuku giggled, "I love you too."

Katsuki leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against his husband's lips.

Izuku returned the kiss. He pulled away and giggled again. "We need to go back to sleep. We have work tomorrow."

"Don't tell me what to do, nerd." but Katsuki kissed him again and they both layed back down, still in a tight embrace, Izuku rubbing small circles on Katsuki's back.

A small part of Katsuki wondered if things would be the same if he hadn't said that. If he had just left without saying the harsh words he had said to him.

_No_. Katsuki thought. Of course he regretted some of the things he may have said or done but even if he could, he wouldn't have changed a thing about their past.

* * *

**I know that was a horrible ending. I'm sorry. **

**and while I'm still writing this, I would like to thank my good close friend Emily who puts up with reading my weird ass fanfictions and making sure they are acceptable before I post them, putting up with my 'Bakudeku is the cutest fucking ship ever!' rants, and helping me through some really tough times. **


	2. stupid crushes

**A/N: holy fuck! It took me forever to write this do the fact that my sister spilled chocolate milk on my keyboard and now the keyboard is super sticky and the keys won't go down. Yay… **

**So the idea for this one was that if Katsuki and Izuku actually got together, how would Uraraka feel? I decided to do this because I felt like I ship Bakudeku so much, I've sort of pushed her to the side, but she apparently has a crush on Izuku and I can't just ignore it so why not write a oneshot about it?**

* * *

**Uraraka POV**

"You're just going to have to get over it." Mina said as I sat on my bed staring at the picture of Deku and me at the beach. In the picture, my arms were wrapped around his neck, both of us laughing. We looked like a couple, but we were only friends and that's all he wanted to be.

"I've tried, but it hurts too bad."

"Honey, they've been together for how long? Three weeks? And you still like him?" Hagukure asked

It hurts seeing them together. When I first met Deku, I was immediately drawn to him. The way he was so socially awkward it was cute, and the way he blushed when I would say one word to him. He was so adorable. And I actually thought I had a chance with him.

We were getting along so well. We studied together, ate lunch together, but nothing changed between us. And almost everyone had thought that we would end up together. I mean, even Mina said we would make a perfect couple. But it never happened.

The day when I finally tried to tell him, was Valentine's day. After class, I looked for him but couldn't find him. I held the little box of homemade chocolates and a card that I had also made, in my hand, ready to tell him how I feel.

When I finally found him, he wasn't alone. I was walking down the hall, looking for him. I found them in an empty classroom. I could hear Bakugo's voice along with Deku's.

I peeked into the classroom. Bakugo stood really close to Deku. Only about a foot apart.

"I- Deku… I um, have something for you." Bakugo said reaching into his bag. He pulled out a somewhat crushed flower and a card.

He shoved them into Deku's arms. Deku looked surprised, then overjoyed.

"You got me gifts!?" he squealed. He opened the card and read it. A blush covered his entire face.

"So what do you say, nerd? Be my valentine?" he asked with a small smirk.

Deku let out a loud squeal and practically tackled Bakugo. "Yesyesyesyes!" he giggled.

Bakugo presses his lips to Deku and squeezes him in a tight embrace.

I stood there in shock. I turned around, my body numb. My heart hurt. I felt a tear run down my face. _What are you doing? Why are you crying? It was just a stupid crush. He apparently doesn't love you so why the heck are you crying? _I thought. More tears were streaming down my face.

_It doesn't matter. Now you can focus on you training and less on petty crushes. _I tried telling myself but it hurt too bad. It felt like my heart was shattered. I finally believed what all those romance novels I've been reading said. Nothing hurts worse than a broken heart

I opened the card that I clutched in my hand.

**Be my valentine? **The card read and underneath was the picture of us at the beach. I thought he'd like it.

I tore the picture out of the card and threw the card on the ground, walking away.

-/-

"Awww, c'mon Uraraka. It's fine. Your true match is out there somewhere." Tsu said.

"I thought he was my match." I sigh

"You love him right?" Mina asked.

"Yes." was my immediate answer

"And you want to see him happy right?" Mina asked

"Yes." I answered.

Mina smiled softly. "C'mon." she grabbed my hand and pulled my out of my room. We walked down the hallway, Mina pulling me along.

We arrived at the common room.

She dragged me in and waved her arm at the couch where Bakugo and Deku were cuddled into each other, reading what I think was a book.

"This is mean." I said.

"Don't pout. I'm trying to make a point. Look. Doesn't he look happy?"

I have to admit, he looked extremely happy. Bakugo's arm was wrapped Deku, his hand playing with his messy green curls. Deku leaned into the touch, not really paying attention to the book. He occasionally looked up at the scowling blonde, and smiled.

"You should talk to Bakugo. If you can't have him, then make sure the person who does, makes him happy." Mina suggested.

"I want to talk to both of them." I finally decided.

"Okay. Hey Baku!" Mina yelled.

Bakugo looked up, and glared at her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Uraraka wants to talk to you." she said.

He looked at Deku. "But-" he started but was cut off by Mina.

"Now." she said sternly. Bakugo growled but removed his arm from around Deku and stood. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips, then whispered something in his ear. Deku blushed furiously, giggled, then nodded.

"I didn't mean now!" I whisper-yelled into mina's ear. She just smiled and nodded.

I glared at her as I walked out into the hallway and Bakugo followed.

"What the hell is this about, round face?"

I thought of what I wanted to say but nothing came to mind. Instead words just poured from my mouth.

"I swear to god Bakugo, if you break my best friend's heart, I will hecking end you. if your just using him for your own sick pleasure then i swear…. Well I think you have the idea. I almost beat you at the festival. Just because I didn't doesn't mean I wont kick your ass so hard you wont be able to sit down for a week. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?" I had been gradually getting louder and I practically screamed the last part.

Bakugo looked completely shocked which was a look I wasn't used to seeing on his face.

"What the hell, round face." he said his usual pissed off expression returning.

"I am dead serious. If I can't have him then I will make sure he's happy. I'm giving you one chance. Don't screw it up. You break his heart, I break you."

"I didn't plan on it. I don't deserve Deku. I know I don't. So I want to be the best boyfriend I can be. He deserves the fucking best and I plan on giving it to him." he said. Then blushed. "I never fucking said that."

I took a deep breath. "Okay." it felt like I was giving Deku away. I hope it isn't a mistake to choose Bakugo. I turned around to leave but before I did I made sure to give Bakugo a death glare. "One chance." I said then walked away

_**Back in Uraraka's room**_

"Feel better?" Mina asked. It was just me and her this time.

"Yeah but I need to do one more thing."

I pulled out my phone

**Private chat with Deku**

**Deku: **What did you talk about with Kacchan earlier? He seemed…. Disturbed when he came back.

I smiled. At least I got my point across.

**Uraraka: **does he make you happy?

**Deku:** yeah, he really, really does.

**Uraraka: **do you… love him?

**Deku: **I… think I do. I really do. He makes me feel… I don't know how to explain it…

**Deku: **he makes me feel like I'm the only person that matters to him. That I'm special. He may seem mean and prideful, but I think he loves me. He hasn't said that but I think he does.

**Deku: **Uraraka, I think I'm in love

**Uraraka: **I'm happy for you!

I've told him this before but this is the first time I actually meant it

**Uraraka: **if he hurts you, let me know and I'll beat him up.

**Deku:** thank's Uraraka.

I put my phone down and sigh. I look at Mina who was spinning around in the chair at my desk yelling, "weeeeee!"

I giggle. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest.

Mina stopped spinning and walked over to sit next to me on my bed. "So, you over him?" she asked.

"He's happy."

"That wasn't my question." she laughed.

I also laugh. "Yeah. I think I'm over him."

_**Third person Pov**_

Mina threw her arms around the brunette hugging her tightly. Uraraka hugged back.

Uraraka dealt with her crush. Now all Mina had to do was deal with hers. She buried her face into the shoulder of the girl she's had a crush on for such a long time.

Now that Uraraka was over Deku, Mina felt like she actually had a chance.

Uraraka pulled away. "Wanna watch Spongebob?" she asked

"Hell yeah." Mina said.

And that day was the start of a new romance.

* * *

**WHOOOOOOO. Damn I ship OchaMina so much! Might continue this one ( if I get a request. Someone plz request it.) if you couldn't tell already, I'm really bad at endings.**

**I noticed that I have two requests (I'm not counting Definetly-not-a-rapist's request and he knows why.) I'm trying to write them as fast as possible so expect them by the end of the week..? or at least the first one. I wrote this before the requests**


	3. oneshot 3

**A/N: This is a request from tiguylerobot. Thank you so much for your request! I've never done an Izuku x Jiro fanfic before, so this should be fun! Let me know if I have Jiro's personality correct. This one's probably gonna be a long one. (almost everyone except Momo, and Jiro are ****gender bent****.)**

**I warn you, this will be horrible. This is more of a depressed/grieving Deku. I'm sorry. I tried to make her more rebel but it ended up going in a really strange direction so I rewrote it and this is what happened.**

**I couldn't think of a title so...**

**No quirk AU**

* * *

_Jiro pov_

I hate school. I mean, most kids do, right? If you like school, I have to ask you if you are even human.

Okay, so school is horrible, but want to know what's even worse?

Starting a new school in the middle of the school year. Leaving your girlfriend and all your friends behind.

I turn on my phone and go to my photos. I stared at the picture of me and all my friends. The picture we all took before I moved. I continue scrolling through the pictures stopping at one in particular. I looked at the soft features of my mother. _I love you so much, honey. Your father may be stern but he loves you too. Don't you ever forget that. _Those were the last words she said to me before she died. I miss her so much…..

I quickly closed the app and opened my music app, plugging in my earbuds. I stuck one in and played the music. Nothing happened. "Fuck." I muttered. I fucking busted my earbuds again.

The school bus pulled up. I let out a long sigh. _Here we go._ I climb aboard, and for some weird reason, the magic school bus theme song played in my head.

This bus was packed. Of fucking course.

I look around and spot an open seat but the girl who was sitting there had her bag in the seat. I walk down the aisle to her

"Hey." I said. She didn't look at me. She had a pair of earbuds in.

"Sit down back there!" the bus driver yelled.

I tap her shoulder. "Hey!" she looked at me.

I point at the seat. "Can I sit here?" she shrugged and moved her bag. I quickly sat down.

I look over at the girl. She was back to staring out the window. She was around my age. Longish, curly green hair, dyed black at the ends. Lots of black eyeliner framed beautiful green eyes. She was dressed in a long sleeved My Chemical Romance shirt with black torn skinny jeans and black converse.

Pale smooth skin. Not one acne bump or freckle. She was pretty.

"What?" she was looking at me with a confused expression. She caught me staring. She had taken out one of her earbuds

"Nothing." I said. _Your eyes are pretty._ I thought.

"Um…. thanks…?" she said. Fuck. did I say that out loud?

"Uhhhhh….. You like My Chemical Romance..?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah… how did you know?" I pointed at her shirt. She looked down. "Oh."

"And I can hear your music. I just busted my earbuds because I turn it up all the way." I said

"So you… like them too?" she asked

"Yeah! I love My Chemical Romance. Panic! At The Disco and Fall Out Boy too." I said

"Hmmmm… have we met before?" she asked

"No. I just moved here."

"Why?" she asked bluntly.

I thought about making something up but I didn't. Why? Because I'm too fucking lazy.

"My parents are… were divorced. My mom died a little bit ago, and now I live with my dad." I told her.

She nodded. She didn't say sorry like most people would. I hated when people did that. Apologizing like it was their fault.

"My dad died about a year ago. Were you close?"

"Very." I answered.

She nodded again. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Kyoka Jiro." I said.

"I… I've heard your name somewhere. You got a Youtube channel or something?"

"No, but my girlfriend… my ex had one. A crafting channel."

"Oh. yeah. I've seen that one. Her name's Momo Yaoyorozu right?"

"Yeah." as if on cue. My phone buzzed in my hand.

**Momo❤?: **I hope you have a good day. I miss you…. Kaminari is still crying….. Just try to make friends. If you happen to develop a crush on any girls, I want a picture, and their personality description.

**Jiro****:** okay mom.

**Momo❤?: **omg. Don't call me your mom when we dated.

"My Name is Izuku Midoriya. Well, it was nice meeting you." Midoriya said.

"Huh?"

The corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. Probably the closest thing to a smile I can get out of her.

"We are at school." she told me.

"Oh!" I grabbed my stuff and Midoriya and I both got off the bus.

"well, I hope to see you again." I told her.

"That will most likely happen. We do go to the same school." she said.

"Heh. right." I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"Well, bye." she gave a small wave and turned around, walking away.

Of course it turns out that I had all my morning classes with her.

Now, it was finally time for lunch. I sat by myself at a table, picking at the white rice in front of me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and face the green eyed beauty from earlier.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"I barely even know you." I said. She blushed and shook her head.

"I…. just never mind." she walked away to another table and sat down with a tall girl with blue hair and glasses, and a brunette boy who was laughing loudly.

* * *

_**In**** class**_

I raise my hand, "May I please go to the restroom?"

The teacher just nodded and went back to grading papers.

I grab my bag and walk out the door.

When I walk out of the restroom I hear hushed voices. I peek down the hallway to see Midoriya having some sort of conversation with a teacher.

"Look, Midoriya, I understand that things at home aren't very good and that it's hard dealing with your parents fighting all the time"

"My mom and my step dad." she corrected.

"What I'm trying to say is that just because your frustrated, doesn't mean you can take it out on everyone else."

"I'm not!"

"You gave her a black eye."

"She was being mean."

"What happened to the old you? The one that was always taking notes, and the one that admired the teachers, the one who wanted to help everyone else?'

Midorya's face hardened. "That's none of your damn concern. That part of me died when he did."

"Your father was a good man. One who believed in always putting others before himself. Would he really want this? Would he want you punching people because they called you a lesbian? Would he want you skipping class and doing drugs?"

"Stop talking. Just stop. You didn't know him. You don't know what he wanted."

"Your right. I didn't know him like you did, but I know he was a good man and he loved you. And I know he would want you to try your best in school, and he would never, ever want you to use drugs. Midoriya when you think that you can come in my class with a positive attitude and not hit people, you are welcome" the teacher turned around and walked into the classroom leaving Midoriya standing there in complete shock.

I watched as she slid down the lockers. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them, her shoulders were visibly shaking.

I stand there for a moment, wondering what to do. I should just leave. It's not like we're friends. But my legs move without my brain's permission. I take a seat next to her.

I gently put my hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from the touch as if it hurt. She looked up at me with tear filled green eyes.

Realizing it was me, she just leaned back into the touch and laid her head on my shoulder, tears still streaming down her face.

"How much did you hear?" she sniffled.

"A lot."

"Yeah. now you probably just think I'm some rebel. Someone who's just acting out because their dad died. That's all anyone sees."

"I don't see that."

She looked up at me, her large green eyes showing confusion.

"I see a girl who's been hurt. I see a girl who has all these emotions and she just doesn't know what to do with them."

"You said your mom died earlier. How did you cope with it.".

"I didn't think I could at first. I turned to drugs. Stopped going to class. Inflicted self harm, but none of it helped. When my friends realized that I was doing all this, they were furious. I mean, they were pissed. And it made me mad. Why did they have a right to be angry? But then I realized something. Why did _I_ have a right to act this way. People die all the time. Some kids don't even have parents. Some people don't even get to see their parents, so I thought, I should be happy about the time I had with my mom then be upset with the time I could have had. I'm not saying that you should just forget about him or stop being sad, but you should be overjoyed about the time you had with him."

she sat there in complete silence. Then tackled me in the biggest hug I have ever received.

"Thank you." she said, my chest muffling her words.

"Hey… do you want to do something with me?" I say looking down at the green haired girl in my arms.

She let out a small laugh. It sounded beautiful. "You should do that more. It's cute.""

The greenette blushed, "you think I'm cute?"

"Yeah ... and …. Here." I pulled out the handkerchief in my pocket and use it to wipe the black mascara streaks that were on her cheeks.

"Holy fuck! You have freckles!"

"Hey!" she yelled before she covered her cheeks with her hands.

"Hey…." I gently grab her hands and pull them away from her face. "They're cute too." I say

The blush deepend.

"So…. you like McDonald's?"

"Huh?" she said.

"Well, i asked you if you wanna do something. McDonald's about all I can afford without going home."

She giggled. "Sure. let's call it a date."

"Wait! For real!?" I exclaimed

She blushed even more. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to say that….. Unless you want too…"

"Heck yeah!"

"Okay… good."

* * *

_**at McDonald's**_

"I can't believe you ordered a happy meal."

"Hey! Don't judge me!" she said as she dug in the bag for the toy. "It was All Might themed."

"You're a fangirl aren't you."

"I like superheroes."

"Don't worry. me too." I laughed.

She gasped. "really!?

"Yeah."

Midoriya began going on an entire rant about heroes. Her bright green eyes which held sadness and grief now held excitement

My first day at a new school Wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: I might ****continue**** this one because it's super fun to write. **

**So, I'm pretty sure this was more of a Depressed female Deku x Jiro but whatevs. If you don't like it, let me know and I'll do a new one.**

**I'm going to continue the OchaMina oneshot and I'm behind on writing so i'll have the Deku x Tomoura oneshot posted next week.**


	4. heh heh )

**Sup y'all!**

**this is corn hub (previously known as ****Definitely****_not_a_rapist)**

**I've come to inform you that Miranda can't post much this week due to some... issues. (i'm not allowed to say much)**

**she said that she'll try her best to post soon and thanks for reading her stories.**

**also, I'm not supposed to be on her account so ima have to go.**

**Bye y'all!**


	5. oneshot 4

**Sorry that it took me so long to write this! I haven't really explored this ship so… yeah. (I probably won't have Shigi's personality correct.)**

**Warnings! I guess?: abuse. Murder. Blood, blood, blood.**

**Lots of blood, blood, blood**

**Is sort of Bakudeku (but not really) at the beginning but it's over pretty quickly. No quirks and I raised the age on them so Deku is around 27 and Shigaraki is 28. (Izuku isn't really a villain…. More like a criminal.) **

**Request from Koritsia. Thank you so much for your request!**

* * *

"Ah!" I cried as Kacchan struck me once again in the face.

"Kacchan stop! p-please" I pleaded as he slapped me again, this time so hard I fell to the floor.

"Shut the fuck up! I fucking _told_ you to stop flirting with that icy hot bastard." he hissed

"I d-didn't! I just said h-hi! Todoroki and I are just friends! That's a-all." I protested

"I said shut up!" he roared. He delivered a kick to my side.

I let out a loud cry of pain.

"I don't see why the hell I still put up with you. I should just kick you out." he said as he kicked me hard before stomping out of the room, leaving me with the sound of my pained sobs.

Tears were streaming down my face. _I would love it if he just broke up with me. He wants me gone but he would never let me leave._

I tried to stand but it hurt too bad. "F-fuck!" I sobbed.

I reached up from my place on the kitchen floor and grabbed the counter, using it to pull myself to my feet.

I've thought about leaving, but where would I go? Kacchan has all the money and I couldn't go to my mom's house or any of my friends because he'd find me.

"I hate him." I sobbed, gritting my teeth and stumbling to the kitchen table where I plopped myself down into one of the chairs.

My entire body hurt. I felt like throwing up.

The sobs stopped, replaced with just ragged breathing.

_I wish he would just break up with me. I fucking hate him _I thought.

Another thought slipped into my brain. I wish _he was dead._

The thought startled me. When Kacchan and I I got together, he was a good boyfriend…. In public. When we were home though, he was abusive… at first just verbally but that eventually turned into physical abuse.

I've had broken bones and lot's of bruises to prove it, but when Kacchan took me to the hospital for the broken bones, he always blamed it on my clumsiness. When the doctors asked Kacchan to step out of the room, they always asked me if I was being abused but my answer was always no. I was too afraid to tell them. Afraid of _him__**.**_

_I wish he would just die. _I thought, _he would never hurt me again_

My gaze drifted to the case of knives sitting on the counter,

_Well, everyone dies, right? Why not speed his death up a little? _I was once again startled by my own thoughts, but the thought of hurting Kacchan… after all the pain he put me through… was so appealing, so _tempting…_

I stood, a bit easier this time, fully motivated to keep moving now. I walked over to the knives and chose one

I look at the shiny silver metal. _That's right. Now all you have to do is make him suffer. Make him feel the pain you want to give him. _My mind told me. I shivered at the thought.

I limp through the living room until I reach the bedroom door, gently pushing the door open and entering.

Kacchan looked peaceful as he slept, so… painless. _How 'bout we add a little pain._

If my face didn't hurt so bad, I would've grinned at the thought.

I was thankful that he was such a heavy sleeper. I walk over to him and realize something. I don't wanna make this quick. I want it to be slow and full of his pain, his _suffering._

I walk over to our shared closet and pull out some belts.

* * *

I stared at him as I gently set myself on his chest in a straddling position.

I clutched the knife in my hand. I smack his face but he doesn't wake up. I let out a quiet curse. Before I had done anything, I made sure to give him some sleep medication we had in our medicine cabinet so he wouldn't wake up. Must've used too much.

"Hmmm" I hum softly. I take the knife and place the tip to his temple.

"This is what you deserve." I whispered before I added pressure to the blade and drug it down the side of his face. Red eyes shot open and a scream escaped his lips. I harshly clap a hand over his mouth, stifling the loud scream.

Kacchan looked at me in disbelief, red eyes wide with confusion and pure terror. Blood gushed from the gash in the side of his face. I looked down at the knife to see it red with blood, quickly realizing that I loved the sight of it.

Kacchan struggled against the belts I had tied his hands and feet with.

"Shhhhh." I whisper. I remove my hand from his mouth. He let out a loud groan of pain

"Everytime you scream, the worse it will get…. and I plan on making you scream…. a Lot~"

I move down his chest and straddle his hips, taking the knife and digging the tip into his stomach.

I take my knife and reach up to the headboard where I tied his wrists. I dig the tip into the fleshy part of his arm and press. The skin broke easily. I drug the knife down, stopping to enjoy the sound of the loud cry of pain that escaped his mouth. I thought about gagging him earlier but I decided I wanted to hear every pained sound that slipped from his mouth,

"How does it feel, Kacchan? To be the one in pain? For me to be in control?"

"S-stop…. Please.." he sobbed

"You're crying an awful lot, Kacchan, and we've only just started~"

* * *

I stared at the bloody body below me shaking, as he cried, begging me to stop.

"You never stopped no matter how much I begged. No matter how much I cried,"

I take the knife and drag it, once again down his stomach, Blood oozing out.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed

"Sorry won't cut it." I sigh.

I looked into the eyes of the man I hated, seeing the life fade from them by the minute. The look of regret in his eyes infuriated me.

"I fucking hate you." I said before I placed the blade against his neck and pulled.

Kacchan let out a gurgling, choking noise.

Blood spattered from the wound. I felt droplets of the warm liquid hit my face.

"I'm sorry too, Kacchan. I should've done this waaaay sooner."

* * *

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Just staring at myself.

Blood soaked my clothes. It was on my face. In my hair.

Then a loud banging on the door to their apartment.

"Hello? Is anyone home? This is the police. We had a complaint from a neighbor. Said there was screaming." more banging. "If you don't open this door, we're coming in with force."

"Shit.'' I whispered. I walk over to the window. I sigh with relief. Thank god we were weren't on a really high floor.

I open the window and crawl through. I lower myself down, hanging onto the windowsill.

I let go, letting myself fall. I hit the ground, landing ungracefully on my ass. I stand and run as fast as I could from the scene, which wasn't very fast because I was still incredibly sore from when Kacchan had beat me.

Then I hear sirens.

I keep running. The sound of feet behind me. I quickly turn my head and see two police officers chasing me. I can't outrun them. I know I can't, but I was still quite a distance ahead of them. I turn a corner and keep running.

That is, until I feel hands grab me and pull me into an ally way.

A hand clamps over my mouth. The police officers ran past, not seeing me.

The hands let go and I whip around. Standing before me is a man around my age with light blue hair and red eyes. My mind drifts to the look of pure terror in Kacchan's red eyes.

"You're in quite a bit of trouble, aren't you." he said more as a statement, not a question.

I nod. "I killed my boyfriend." I stated. No point in denying it. I clearly killed _someone_ tonight.

He nodded, "I know. I watched it."

"How….?"

"I was walking, heard a scream, went to check it out. Your blinds were open."

"Oh. but the window was pretty far up-"

"Yeah. it was pretty hot the way you killed him."

"Hot?" I asked

"I like to keep my kinks to myself." he mumbled, "Well, I have a feeling you're going to need somewhere to stay." he pulled off the black hoodie he was wearing and handed it to me. "Put this on."

"I recognize you. You're from that gang. You call yourselves 'The League'? I remember seeing it on the news. You're wanted."

"Yeah, and soon you will be too. Let's go."

[

* * *

I sat on Shigaraki's couch. Staring at my face on the TV. I had stayed the night and is now watching the morning news,

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**

**Age: 27**

**Description: Around 5'10 with curly green hair, freckles, and has a tattoo of All Might on forearm.**

**Wanted for viciously murdering his boyfriend, Katsuki Bakugo. **

**If you see this man, call the authorities immediately.**

The screen filled up with pictures of Kacchan's bloody face.

"I don't know anything about what happened between you two, but the way you killed him….. You really hated him didn't you?"

"He deserved it." I stated.

Shigaraki sat there in silence, "I killed my family." he finally said.

I nodded. I wasn't going to ask questions.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked

"Hmmm. Well you could skip town. Move somewhere else far away from here. You could join my gang. We are always looking for more members." he suggested

"What does your gang do?"

He chuckles, "My gang does many things. Murder, drugs. You name it."

"Won't they find me if I join?"

"The police don't know where we reside, or many of our members."

I thought about this. Did I really want to join a gang? A gang that deals drugs and kills people?

I thought about how much I enjoyed killing Kacchan. How much I enjoyed how his blood looked on my hands.

"I'll join." i stated

* * *

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing!?" The blonde girl squealed.

"This is Toga." he said motioning to the grinning blonde. "Toga, this is Midoriya."

"It's nice to meet ya! Say, are you two, like, together? Like _together_ together? Shigaraki doesn't usually let members join without talking to us."

She didn't give me time to answer, "Well, it's about time you got a boyfriend, Shigi!"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Ohhhh! A crush then?" he rolled his eyes at her.

"Toga, if you want to know more about him, he's on the news. Now, go watch it." he sighed.

She pouted, "You're just tryin' to get rid of me."

"Yep. you can talk to him after I introduce him to everyone else." he said. She grumbled but she walked away anyway.

* * *

**_After meeting everyone_**

"So after meeting everyone, you still want to join?... Right?"

"Well, yeah."

"You're a murderer!" Toga squealed running into the room. "You really did a number on your boyfriend. He looked like a bitch. I would've killed him too."

I didn't know what to say.

"Stop hitting on him toga." Shigaraki said

"Oh, stop being jealous. I'm not hitting on him, but if I wasn't lesbian, I totally would." she giggled, "Don't worry. I won't steal your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Shigaraki said, exasperated.

"Not _yet_, you mean." she giggled

"Go watch Tom & Jerry."

"IS IT ON!? JIN, TOM & JERRY IS ON!"

I heard a voice from the back room reply, "REALLY? I'M COMING!"

_**3'rd person pov**_

Once Toga and Bubaigawara were settled in the TV room, she placed her bet.

"I bet you 50$ they'll be dating by next month." she said, eyes not leaving the screen as she pointed into the next room where Shigiraki and Midoriya were chatting

Bubaigawara shook his head, "No. that kid is literally sunshine in a sack. Not Shigaraki's type."

"How much you wanna bet." she said

He thought about it for a minute. "50$."

"'I'll take that bet." she grinned

_**(three weeks later)**_

"Hand it over, Jin." Toga laughed as he dug in his pocket for the money

"I don't see how you won that bet." he grumbled, "How did you know?"

"I know Shigiraki. I could tell he liked him."

Bubaigawara slapped the money into the blonde's palm.

"They're so cute together." she sighed, as she shoved the money into her pocket

She stared at the adorable display before her, smiling. The greenette in Shigaraki's arms giggled at something Shigaraki said as he stared at their intertwined hands

"They're hogging the couch." Bubaigawara grumbled.

"Awww. c'mon. It's adorable. Let them cuddle." she said.

"But-"

"Shhhhhh. I haven't seen Shigaraki this happy in a very long time." she said.

Bubaigawara huffed.

"I bet you 50$ I'll get to be a flower girl at their wedding."

"Hell no! I'm not making any more bets with you." he exclaimed

"You just know I'm right." she giggled.

Bubaigawara sighed. "Yeah. You're 100% right.

**A/N: well that took forever to write! Thank you for waiting so patiently for me to write this.**

**Also, I apologize for Definetly_not_a_rapist/CornHub. I changed my password so hopefully he won't log back in on my account. PM him "Daddy All For One." as much as you can. He hates it. **

**Just don't pay attention to him and he'll leave you alone. I have to deal with him in real life. It's hard. It really is.**


	6. perverts

**A/N: *le gasp* what's this? two oneshots in one day? yep.**

**Because I ****accidentally**** did my classwork for homework so I have nothing to do in class. This is what happens when you give me free time.**

* * *

"So Baku, who would you have sex with in our class?" Kirishima asked, hanging upside down from Katsuki's bed.

"Why the fuck are you guys asking me a million fucking questions?"

"Because we have nothing better to do." Kaminari said from the floor.

Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero, and Mina all came barging into Katsuki's room and began talking his ear off. Then, they eventually got bored and started asking a bunch of questions.

"I'm not answering that fucking question."

"Well if you don't answer then we'll have to guess." Mina chirped. Katsuki shuddered at the thought. His 'friends' probably had some pretty fucked up ideas floating around where their brains should be.

His friends began talking amongst themselves, trying to figure out who it could be.

"Hmmm, well I think it's Uraraka." Mina said, "She's pretty, has good grades. Seems like someone Bakugo might be interested in."

Sero shook his head. "Definitely Momo. She's hot and rich. She has an awesome quirk, and she has excellent grades."

"What about Tsu? She's pretty cute" Kaminari suggested.

"Would you guys just shut the fuck up? You haven't guessed it and you're not gunna at the rate you're going." Katsuki said

Kirishima sort of nodded, "Ah! So you're gay. If that's the case, Todoroki would be my bet. He's pretty hot, has really good grades, and he's rich."

"The fuck? I wouldn't have sex with that half and half bastard." Katsuki growled

Mina perked up, "Guys! It has to be Midoriya! I mean, they were childhood friends, Deku is hecking adorbs, and he has good grades! Baku may be an ass to him but I think they would make a perfect match."

Katsuki went silent.

"Mina….. That makes absolutely perfect sense!"

"Baku likes Midoriya? They would be totally hot together." Kaminari said

"Who the hell said I would fuck that damn nerd?" Katsuki growled. Mina turned and looked him directly in the eyes.

"If he was bent over, completely naked in front of you, you're telling me you wouldn't fuck him?" Mina said raising an eyebrow.

"What the FUCK? Okay, you guys are a little too fucked up. Get the hell out of my room."

"Shut up." Mina said, whipping out her phone and she began furiously texting.

Katsuki pulled out his phone due to the fact that it was buzzing like crazy.

He let out a loud groan, as he read the messages to the group chat.

**Pinkie: **Baku said that he would fuck Midoriya!

**Hard_boi: **yep. He did.

**Big_titties: **wait, really? Bakugo said that?

**Emo_big_bird: **I have trouble believing this.

**Uravity:** WAIT! FOR REAL!? I'M GETTING DEKU!

**Icy_HOT: **I mean, we all expected they would end up together sooner or later.

**Green_bean:** what's going on? Uraraka told me to check the group chat.

**Uravity:** read previous messages.

**Green_bean: **wait…. Kacchan said that?

**Lord_explosion_murder:** i didn't fucking say that! I wouldn't have sex with that damn nerd.

**Green_bean:** are you sure?

**Lord_explosion_murder: **wtf is that supposed to mean.

**Uravity:** hold on, are you saying you would have sex with bakugo?

**Green_bean: **no!

**Green_bean: **maybe….?

**Uravity: **omg! you would!

**Green_bean: **WHO WOULDN'T? I mean you can't tell me you wouldn't have sex with him!

**Icy_HOT:** he has a point.

**Lord_explosion_murder: **deku _and_ Icy hot? I am surrounded by pervs!

**Grape_rape:** yep.

**Green_bean: **you wouldn't have sex with me?

**Icy_HOT: **I would.

**Uravity:** we know. You would fuck anyone. Now, shut up and let the Bakudeku happen.

**Lord_explosion_murder:** stop asking me questions.

**Green_bean: **so you wouldn't.

**Lord_explosion_murder: **I didn't fucking say anything when they asked me!

**Pinkie: **and you still haven't

**Lord_explosion_murder: **and i'm not going to, so leave me the fuck alone!

**Green_Bean: **i just want to know whether i have a chance to have sex with you or not. (or being with you in general.)

**Pinkie: **go out with the damn boy! He obviously likes you.

**Lord_explosion_murder: **SHUT UPPPPPPP!

**Pinkie: **HE'S BLUSHING!

**Lord_explosion_murder: **I HATE ALL OF YOU!

**Pinkie: **doesn't change the fact that you wanna have sex with Izu

**Lord_explosion_murder: **shut the fuck up!

**Green_bean: **if ya want me, i'm in my room. ;)

(5 minutes later)

**Lord_explosion_murder: **i'll be there in 10 minutes.

**(Lord_explosion_murder has went offline)**

**Pinkie: **omg! He's leaving!

**As_ your_class_representative:** I can't stop you from sexual interactions while in the dorms but I must ask you to keep it down.

**Big_titties: **use protection!

**Uravity:** have fun

**Icy_HOT: **tell me how it was.

**Big_titties:** you are such a pervert

**Pinkie:** have fun you two!

**Green_bean:** oh, we will ;)

**(Green_bean has went offline)**

**Uravity:** and we thought deku was innocent

(30 minutes later)

**Discount_Pikachu: **holy fuck, i can hear them through the walls

**Pinkie: **lol

**Grape_rape: **YUMMY

**Uravity: **does it sound like fighting, or fucking?

**Discount_Pikachu: **unless Midoriya screams "Harder Kacchan~" and "Ah! Right there!" Every few minutes when they're fighting, i'm pretty sure they're fucking

**Pinkie:** that, or baku's giving him an intense massage, which i highly doubt.

**Uravity: **well, i'm glad we finally got them together. The sexual tension between them was overwhelming.

**Icy_HOT: **anybody feel like giving me a handjob or possibly a blowjob? This conversation has given me a boner

**Grape_rape:** i will!

**Icy_hot: **get here in under two minutes and i'll let you blow me.

**Big_titties: **you guys are all complete perverts….

* * *

**A/N:I was gonna write a lemon but I didn't cuz I'm a failure**


	7. Another Bakudeku oneshot

**Warnings: sex**

**I let The Crayon God write this one, so credit goes to him. It was funny watching him write it. He's so intense. He also promised to stop changing his username.**

**Also I'm not sure how baby showers work. I've never been to one. We don't do stuff like that in my family, but I'd like to go to one. Are they like surprise parties? I seriously don't understand.**

* * *

"Kacchan~" Izuku giggled as the blonde on top of him began kissing down his neck.

"Kacchan, we're gonna be late to Ochaco's baby shower."

"That fucking baby shower can wait." Katsuki chuckled, dragging his tongue over a spot on Izuku's neck before biting down slightly. Izuku gave a soft moan, and pushed lightly at Katsuki's shoulder

"Kacchan, we really can't. I told her we'd be there." Izuku said, halfheartedly trying to get his boyfriend to stop before it got too far

"We have two hours until that stupid fucking baby shower. We have time." Katsuki said, moving lower and taking one of Izuku's nipples into his mouth.

"No- ah!" Izuku gave a loud moan as Katsuki bit down.

"We'll make it, Deku." he laughed

"But I have things to do."

Katsuki moved up and placed a short kiss on Izuku's lips. "Mmm? like what."

"Well, I have to finish her gift, I wanted to stop and buy her some flowers, and I wanted to be a half an hour early to help prepare."

"Like I said we have time, and it doesn't quite feel like you want to leave just yet." Katsuki said, rolling his hips on his boyfriend's erection, earning a breathy moan from the greenette

"This is your fault." the green haired male stated before pulling Katsuki's head down for a kiss.

"Yeah… we'll make it quick." Katsuki whispered,

"I just took a shower." Izuku said.

"We can take one after." Katsuki said, slipping a hand into Izuku's boxers

"Kacchan!" Izuku gasped as Katsuki took his cock and began stroking it at a slow pace.

"Kacchan, I don't see how me getting out of the shower led to this."

Katsuki laughed then picked up the pace a little.

"Kacchan~" Izuku moaned.

"Deku." Katsuki whispered back, rubbing their noses together, then connecting their lips.

Katsuki let go of Izuku's cock and began taking off the smaller male's boxers then slipping off his own.

The blonde pressed his lips to Izuku's as he moved his hand down to Izuku's entrance.

He teased the boy's hole, rubbing his finger along the rim.

"Hurry Kacchan. We have to go soon." Izuku whined, pressing his ass against Katsuki's hand.

Katsuki reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squirted a fair about of the liquid into his hand, coating his fingers thoroughly

"Bossy ass Deku." Katsuki chuckled to himself, before pressing his finger into the waiting hole

A small moan rolled off Izuku's tongue,

Katsuki began thrusting his finger in and out of the boy, before adding a second finger.

He curled his fingers into the pleasure spot deep inside the greenette. Izuku bucked his hips down on Katsuki's fingers, letting out a loud moan. Katsuki began thrusting his fingers in at a harsh pace, hitting Izuku's prostate with each thrust.

High pitched moans rolled off Izuku's tongue getting louder with each thrust. Katsuki added a third finger thrusting into the spot that made his boyfriend see stars.

"Kacchan! We-ah! Hng-have to hurry!" Izuku gasped, thrusting his hips down to meet Katsuki's fingers

Katsuki pulled his fingers out, enjoying the sound of Izuku trying to suppress a whine. Katsuki lined his cock up with Izuku's waiting entrance, pushing in slowly.

Izuku winced in pain as the large cock sunk into him, whimpering in both pain and pleasure.

Both Katsuki and Izuku moaned when the blonde finally bottomed out. Izuku entangled his fingers in blonde hair and brought him down for a long kiss.

Katsuki rolled his hips then pulled all the way out to the tip before thrusting back in harshly, not waiting long before doing it again.

"Kacchan!" Izuku cried, as Katsuki set a harsh pace of pulling out then thrusting back in roughly.

Katsuki angled his hips so that he hit Izuku's prostate with each thrust.

Izuku grabbed Katsuki's face and pressed their lips together.

Katsuki gave a sharp thrust to Izuku's prostate causing him to pull off the blonde's mouth and cry out loudly. Izuku's mouth found it's way on Katsuki's shoulder and bit down. Katsuki gasped, enjoying the pain of Izuku's teeth on his shoulder.

The blonde reached down and began stroking Izuku's cock

"H-harder Kacchan, please-hnn-ah!" izuku gasped. Katsuki complied to Izuku's request, snapping his hips at an even harder pace.

"F-fuck, Kacchan! I'm gonna cum!" the blissed out greenette managed to say through the overwhelming pleasure that racked body.

Katsuki thrusted even harder, moving his hand quicker.

"Kacchan!" Izuku yelled as he came all over himself.

Katsuki came soon after, filling Izuku with seed

They both panted as they came down from their high.

Katsuki place a loving kiss on his boyfriend's neck then his lips.

After a few minutes of recovering, Izuku pushed at Katsuki's shoulders.

"We gotta go." he said but Katsuki just pressed his lips to Izuku's silencing him.

"Love you, 'Zuku." Katsuki said looking into forest green eyes. Izuku stopped pushing and huffed.

"I love you too, but we have to go!" he said.

Katsuki chuckled, "fine." he rolled off Izuku.

Izuku shot up and ran to the bathroom.

Katsuki laughed to himself. His boyfriend was always in such a rush. Katsuki stood and walked to the bathroom.

He walked in, quietly shutting the door behind him. Katsuki silently crept up behind Izuku. Once he was behind the greenette, he grabbed his boyfriend's freckled hips and pushed him up against the wall.

"Kacchan!" he gasped.

Katsuki just chuckled and pressed his lips to Izuku's temple. Izuku giggled, "You're always so horny Kacchan~"

"It's your fault." he laughed, repeating the same words his boyfriend said earlier.

Izuku turned and wrapped his arms around Katsuki's neck, standing on his tip-toes to reach his mouth.

"What happened to leaving?"

Izuku just kissed him again

* * *

"Hmph. we're late." Izuku huffed

Katsuki rolled his eye's. The entire ride over to Ochaco's house was full of Izuku bitching about how he was now late and sore.

"You didn't seem so upset when I was fucking you in the shower… and we're only five minutes late, Deku."

"Like I said. late.." Izuku said, grabbing his gift from the backseat then exiting the car.

A very pregnant Ochaco walked outside the house to greet Izuku and Katsuki.

"Izuku! Katsuki! I'm glad you made it." she said as they walked up to her, "Izu, are you limping?"

Izuku sent a glare at a smirking Katsuki. She noticed the exchange and giggled, "No explanation needed. I understand. Y'know, with how much sex you have, I'm surprised Izuku's not pregnant."

"Kacchan is constantly horny." Izuku laughed.

"He's not as innocent as you fucking think. Like yesterday, I was making dinner and he walks in and not five minutes later he has me bent over the counter-"

"KACCHAN!" Izuku yelled, his face beet red.

"C'mon guys." Ochaco laughed motioning inside.

_T__hey'll be married in no time, _she thought with a giggle.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
